Don't Cry Out Loud
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: Don't Cry Out Loud a song, originally by Melissa Manchester, is a very sad song, in turn this is a sad story. KLEENEX TEARJERKER! It really makes you think. Oh, and look up the Kitty Genovese Story first, it will come in handy. News story, not Fanfic:


**Don't Cry Out Loud**

_I don't own SVU, or the Melissa Manchester song 'Don't Cry out Loud'. _

**Don't Cry Out Loud**

Olivia Benson was the product of a mother who was raped; as a result, her mother beat her constantly. She was determined to find her father one day.

_Baby cried the day the circus came to town  
'cause she didn't want parades just passin' by her  
So she painted on a smile and took up with some clown_

She never cried in front of her mother, or in public. She only cried in her room. She faked a smile to make everything ok, even though it wasn't, and it never would be.

_  
While she danced without a net upon the wire  
I know a lot about 'er 'cause, you see  
Baby is an awful lot like me_

"Never tell a soul about this Olivia, you got that?"

"Yes mommy."

"Don't mommy me, you were a mistake and I wish you were never born!" Serena slapped Olivia.

_  
Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_

"You'll never amount to anything Olivia, without me, you're a nobody!"

"Yes I will, I AM going to be a cop, and I'm going to catch the man who did this to you, with to without your help!"

"OLIVIA BENSON GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY GOD DAMNED HOUSE _NOW_!!!__

Baby saw that when they pulled that big top down  
They left behind her dreams among the litter

Well Olivia was right, she was a cop. One day, she came across a child who was abused. Her name was Hope and she, like Olivia, was a product of rape. Her mother, like Olivia's, abused her, frequently.

_  
The different kind of love she thought she'd found  
There was nothin' left but sawdust and some glitter  
But baby can't be broken 'cause you see  
She had the finest teacher-that was me-I told 'er_

_  
_"Hi, my name is Olivia…"

"HOPE GALE CARR WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Her mother, Selena screamed as she ran out with a knife in her hand. Olivia blocked Hope and took her gun out of its holster.

"FREEZE POLICE, DROP THE GUN!"

" No, mommy, no! Ouch! Mommy stop your hurting me."

_  
"Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all"_

_  
_Was all Olivia could think at that girl's funeral. She killed her mother for killing her baby, she was crushed, she let an innocent 7 year old get killed, she was a bad cop.

"Elliot, will you be able to work with a new partner? I can't do this anymore. I let her die. I could have stopped her mother and I didn't. I'm a horrible cop El."

"Olivia, you are one of the best cops on the force, another cop wouldn't have acted any differently."

"Yeah, they would have. They didn't picture the little girl as being them, I did. My mother did the same God Damned thing to me, and no one stopped it. No one stopped Selena until it was too late. The story of Kitty Genovese, only with a 7 year old."

"Honey, you are THE best cop in the unit, if you needed help, why didn't you call?"

"It was to late, the knife was already in the girls back, I froze. I can't tell you how many times that was me."

_  
Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost made it_

In heaven, Hope had a good life, she didn't understand why she died at such a young age though. One day, she decided to visit her heroin, the one who saved her from her mother, Olivia Benson.

"Olivia… Olivia, can you hear me?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Hope, Hope Carr. The little girl you saved."

"You're dead. I didn't save you, I got you killed."

"It was the only way out, my mother would have found me anywhere I went.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you and give you a little peace of your own."__

Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside and learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it all

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you your father' name, go to him, tell him the pain you're in. Tell him how much pain he caused YOU, and how your pain, saved a little girl, even if she's not alive,"

"What's his name?"

"Robert Spencer. He is a professor of psychiatry at Barrett."

"Thank you so much Hope, you've changed my life."

"You saved mine, my heroin."

And with that, she was gone.

A/N: For those of you who don't know the story of Kitty Genovese… LOOK IT UP!!!!!! LOL!


End file.
